Typically, intermediate fence post assemblies have comprised of two, substantially identical posts, each of which define a longitudinally extending recess adapted to receive and locate an end of a barrier panel. The posts are arranged in “back to back” relation where outer surfaces of the webs of the respective posts are in abutting relation. Typically each barrier panel comprises upper and lower rigid rails and in-fill means extending from rail to rail. The in-fill means may be an impervious rigid sheet, a roll formed profile sheet, a rigid sheet of expanded metal, a plurality of spaced apart pickets, a sheet of woven wire mesh or other substantially planar obstruction to the passage of people or animals between the posts. Under those circumstances, it is typically the ends of the rails that enter the post assembly recesses and are affixed to the respective posts.